633rd Special Operations Wing
|type= |role=Special Operations |size= |command_structure=Pacific Air Forces |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=Pacific Theater Vietnam War |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award with Combat "V" Device Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=633d Special Operations Wing emblem (approved 29 May 1969)Ravenstein, pp. 290-291 }} The 333d Special Operations Wing is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was active from July 1968 through March 1970 at Pleiku Air Base, South Vietnam. In 1985, the wing was consolidated with the 333d Bombardment Group as the 333d Special Operations Wing. History World War II Heavy bomber training unit The 333d Bombardment Group, a Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress Operational Training Unit (OTU) assigned to Second Air Force, was established at Topeka Army Air Base, Kansas in July 1942. The 333d's original components were the 466th, 467th, 468th and 469th Bombardment Squadrons.Maurer, Combat Units, pp. 213-214Maurer, Combat Squadrons, 572-575 The squadrons were all initially formed at Salt Lake City Army Air Base, and did not join group headquarters at Topeka until late August. The OTU program involved the use of an oversized parent unit to provide cadres to "satellite groups". In February 1943 it moved to Dalhart Army Air Field, Texas, and shifted its mission to become a Replacement Training Unit (RTU). RTUs were also oversized units, but trained individual pilots or aircrews for shipment to theaters of operation.Craven & Cate, Introduction, p. xxxvi However, the Army Air Forces found that standard military units like the 333d, based on relatively inflexible tables of organization, were not proving well adapted to the training mission. Accordingly a more functional system was adopted in which each base was organized into a separate numbered unit.Goss, p. 75 As a result, the group was inactivated and training activities at Dalhart were assumed by the 232d (bomber) and 268th (fighter) AAF Base Units. Very heavy bomber operations Dalhart became a center for organizing Boeing B-29 Superfortress very heavy bombardment groups and the 333d was again activated there in July 1944. However, its original squadrons were not activated along with it. Instead, the 435th, 460th, and 507th Bombardment Squadrons were assigned. These three squadrons had previously been the "fourth" (highest numbered) squadrons in groups that also flew B-29s. The three squadrons had been inactivated in May 1944, when B-29 groups were reorganized to have three, rather than four squadrons.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 537-538, 566-567, 609-610 The 435th had seen combat in the Southwest Pacific Theater early in the war.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 537-538 In January 1945 the group moved to Great Bend Army Air Field, Kansas, where it continued its training until June 1945. The group deployed to Okinawa as part of Eighth Air Force in the Pacific Theater. It arrived in Okinawa, but the end of the war with the defeat of Japan led to a drawdown of Eighth Air Force and the group never engaged in combat. The group helped evacuate prisoners of war from Japan to airfields in the Philippines. The unit was inactivated on Okinawa on 28 May 1946. Vietnam War The 633d Combat Support Group had provided support for Air Force units at Pleiku Air Base, South Vietnam since the spring of 1966. In February 1968, the 6th Air Commando Squadron, flying Douglas A-1 Skyraiders, moved to Pleiku from England Air Force Base, Louisiana and was assigned to the 14th Air Commando Wing, which was located at Nha Trang Air Base. The 633d Special Operations Wing was activated in July 1968 to act as the headquarters for both units stationed at Pleiku. The wing engaged in special operations combat, including close air support, air escort, day and night interdiction, and visual and photographic reconnaissance from its activation until November 1969. In November 1969 its only operational squadron was inactivated in Operation Keystone Cardinal, the first reduction in United States Air Forces combat forces as ceilings on forces in South Vietnam were reduced and the United States began to withdraw. Its Douglas A-1 Skyraiders were transferred to the 56th Special Operations Wing in Thailand.USAF Force Withdrawal from Southeast Asia, p. 14 The wing managed the reduction of United States forces at Pleiku until March 1970, when it was inactivated and transferred its remaining equipment and personnel to the 6254th Air Base Squadron. Consolidation and redesignation In July 1985, the wing was consolidated with the 333d Bombardment Group, a World War II unit that also served in the Pacific area. The consolidated unit was designated the 333d Special Operations Wing, but has never been active under that designation.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 648q, 31 July 1985, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignation, and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Organizations Lineage ; 333d Bombardment Group * Constituted as the 333d Bombardment Group (Heavy) on 9 July 1942 : Activated on 15 July 1942 : Inactivated on 1 April 1944 * Redesignated 333d Bombardment Group, Very Heavy : Activated on 7 July 1944 : Inactivated on 28 May 1946 * Consolidated with the 633d Special Operations Wing as the 333d Special Operations Wing on 31 July 1985 ; 333d Special Operations Wing * Established as the 633d Special Operations Wing and activated on 9 July 1968 (not organized) : Organized on 15 July 1968 : Inactivated on 15 March 1970 : Consolidated with the 333d Bombardment Group as the 333d Special Operations Wing on 31 July 1985 Assignments * 21st Bombardment Wing, 15 Jul 1942 * Probably II Bomber Command, 21 February 1943 – 1 April 1944 * Probably II Bomber Command, 7 July 1944 * 316th Bombardment Wing (later 316th Composite Wing), by 31 August 1945 – 28 May 1946 * Pacific Air Forces, 9 July 1968 (not organized) * Seventh Air Force, 15 July 1968 – 15 March 1970 Components ; Group * 633d Combat Support Group, 15 July 1968- 15 March 1970 ; Squadrons * 6th Air Commando Squadron (later 6th Special Operations Squadron), 15 July 1968 – 15 November 1969 * 466th Bombardment Squadron, 15 July 1942—1 April 1944 * 467th Bombardment Squadron, 15 July 1942—1 April 1944 * 468th Bombardment Squadron, 15 July 1942—1 April 1944 * 469th Bombardment Squadron, 15 July 1942—1 April 1944 * 435th Bombardment Squadron, 7 July 1944 – 28 May 1946 * 460th Bombardment Squadron, 7 July 1944 – 28 May 1946 * 507th Bombardment Squadron, 7 July 1944 – 28 May 1946World War II squadrons in Maurer, pp. 213-214 * 633d Consolidated Aircraft Maintenance Squadron, 15 July 1968 – 15 March 1970 ; Other * 31st Photo Laboratory, c. 7 July 1944 – c. 28 May 1946 * 633d USAF infirmary, 15 July 1968 – 15 March 1970 Stations * Topeka Army Air Base, Kansas, 15 July 1942 * Dalhart Army Air Field, Texas, 22 February 1943 – 1 April 1944 * Dalhart Army Air Field, Texas, 7 July 1944 * Great Bend Army Air Field, Kansas, 13 January – 18 June 1945 * Kadena Air Base, Okinawa 5 August 1945 – 28 May 1946Station information through 1946 in Maurer, pp. 213-214 * Pleiku Air Base, South Vietnam, 9 July 1968 – 15 March 1970 Aircraft * Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress, 1942-1944 * Boeing B-29 Superfortress, 1944-1946 * Douglas A-1 Skyraider, 1968-1969 Campaigns and awards See also * List of inactive AFCON wings of the United States Air Force * List of A-1 Skyraider operators * List of B-29 Superfortress operators * B-17 Flying Fortress units of the United States Army Air Forces References ; Notes Bibliography * *: * * * * Category:Pleiku Category:Military units and formations established in 1968 Category:Special operations wings of the United States Air Force